


One of the Family

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	One of the Family

For the first year or two, every trip to the Burrow made Draco slightly uncomfortable. Not because he wasn't accepted as Charlie's partner—in fact, the Weasleys had barely batted an eye at that development. 

No, it was the laughter, the familiarity, the way they were so _comfortable_ with each other. Percy was still a bit of a stick in the mud and he'd heard Ginny put on her fake French accent a time or two but for the most part, they so clearly enjoyed each other's company it was almost off-putting. 

Draco couldn't _imagine_ his mother and father being willing to play party games and therefore make utter fools of themselves in front of anyone, let alone a large gathering. He knew, had _learned_ that all families were different and he never doubted his parents loved him but this was different. It took some getting used to.

Potter's middle child, Al—the one that looked almost _exactly_ like Potter had as a child—pointed at him during a game of charades on Boxing Day and said, loud enough for all to hear, "You look like a fish, Uncle Draco!" Everyone held their breath for a single moment until Draco himself burst out laughing. He then proceeded to make an even more ridiculous fish face and the rest of the Weasleys joined in, laughter nearly rattling the teacups in the cupboard. Charlie caught his eye from across the room and grinned as Draco wiped the tears of mirth from his eyes. 

It was then that Draco realised he was as much a part of this family as his own. And he couldn't have been happier.

  
_The sound of laughter is like the vaulted dome of a temple of happiness._ ~ Milan Kundera


End file.
